Avalanche: Extended Ending
by InvictusSociety
Summary: I always thought it was weird in this show when the lab rats do something they aren't suppose to that is really dangerous Davenport doesn't seem to care too much. So I rewrote the ending to an episode. WARNING: Spanking of teenager by parental figure.


Chase leaned up against the kitchen counter and watched as Bree used her super speed to clean the water from the melted ice off the floor. He thought life must be so much harder for people without bionics. It would have taken Tasha hours to get it up by hand.

Bree finished. "Done," she said in a satisfied tone.

"Thanks Bree," Tasha said before turning to look at Leo. "You are grounded mister."

"I didn't do it on purpose mom," Leo said.

"You know you can't use Donald's inventions without permission! So you are grounded for two weeks. Go to your room!"

"Fiiiiiine," Leo whined before marching up the stairs, making a considerable amount of noise and muttering incoherently under his breathe.

"Soooooo," Adam said sliding up next to Tasha, "What was it like to be ice?"

Chase laughed, "Why don't we try it on you?"

Adam's face lit up, "Yes!" Adam moved toward the coffee table to reach for the device.

"No! No! No!" Davenport exclaimed walking into the room. "No more ice!"

Chase felt a small wave of nervousness pass over him at the sight of Davenport. They still hadn't talked about him sneaking off to do a mission on his own. Maybe freezing the other Davenport was enough to get him out of trouble? The good Davenport had seemed really pleased with him, especially when he had still managed to bring back Psytanium.

"No more touching!" Davenport said, "I think we have frozen enough people for one day."

"Awww," Adam moaned disappointed. Chase couldn't help but role his eyes.

Davenport clapped Adam on the back, "Why don't you and Bree go out for some frozen yogurt with Tasha? I think you have earned it today." Chase stomach knotted at the distinctive absence of his name from the suggestion.

"Okay! What about...," Adam trailed off looking at Chase.

Chase felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed. He met Bree's eyes and she gave him a sympathetic look. It caused him to shoot his eyes down at the floor.

Tasha spoke up in an overly cheery tone, "Adam, Bree come on! I have some coupons for free toppings!" Tasha grabbed her purse and managed to herd Adam and Bree out the door, but not before they could both cast sympathetic looks back at Chase.

The front door shut with a click, and Chase found himself alone with Davenport. He willed himself to pull his eyes from the floor and to Davenport's face. Chase was surprised at the unreadable look he found there.

"Why don't you go down to the lab, Chase? I'll be down in a couple minutes. We have some things to talk about," Davenport said lightly before turning and walking over to his desk.

Chase watched turn the corner and then made his way over to the elevator. He took it down into the lab and then took once of the seats at the control desk. He hated waiting. It made him feel like some little kid in trouble. Which he was, sort of. But not little! He was sure if Adam could hear his thoughts there would have been a short joke in there somewhere. Thinking of Adam made him ground his teeth. This was all Adam and Bree's fault! If they hadn't made fun of his bionics he wouldn't have felt the need to go on the mission by himself in the first place. He buried his face in his hands. It was so frustrating being the shortest and the younger brother. And on top of that his siblings thought their bionics were better! If they didn't take him seriously how could he ever be a good team leader? Chase looked up as the heard the elevator doors open. Davenport strolled in with his usual air of casualty.

Davenport took the seat opposite Chase and just starred at him a moment. Chase squirmed under Davenport's stare not sure what to do. Just as Chase was about to open his mouth to speak Davenport said, "Oh, Chase. What am I going to do with you?"

Chase wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or not so he kept his mouth shut. He was surprised when Davenport reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on with you? Something must have gotten into you to make you take off like that." Chase felt a pang of guilt at the concern in Davenport's voice.

"I...I was just mad that Bree and Adam always say their bionics are better. I wanted to prove to them mine are just as good!" Chase felt the feeling of frustration start to grip him again. "Why couldn't you have given me an ability like theirs?"

Davenport shook his head, "You can't really believe that their bionics are any better than yours?" Chase just shrugged and looked down. "Oh Chase, Each one of you have a different ability, but without all three the missions wouldn't work well. You need each element. Adam's strength wouldn't be effective if you couldn't tell him where to direct it. The same with Bree's speed."

Chase looked up, "I guess..." Davenport laughed, "As far as what they say to you, they are your siblings. It is their job to try and get under your skin. Look at me and Douglas!"

"You're right," Chase said feeling a little better.

"Would you really ever trade away your super brain?" Davenport asked.

Chase already knew the answer to that, "Never."

Davenport smiled, "I thought so. Now." His face turned serious and Chase was feeling nervous again. "We still need to talk about that fact that you just took off on a mission by yourself!"

"I know, it was stupid..,," Chase started, but he was cut off.

"Stupid? Yeah I would say it was stupid. Chase, you could have been crushed by that avalanche. We could all be grieving your death instead of celebrating you freezing Douglas. Do you get that?" Chase suddenly felt really terrible. "And not only that, what if Adam or Bree had been killed by an avalanche while looking for you. We could be sitting here right now without one of them. You would have to live with that for the rest of your life. Can you imagine what that would be like?"

Chase felt his chest tighten with emotion. "I never thought about it like that," he answered in a shaky voice.

Davenport sighed, "Do you know why I named you team leader Chase?"

"Because I'm smart?" Chase asked. He had always assumed that was why.

"No. Not entirely. I named you team leader because you have always been trustworthy. You aren't impulsive the way Adam and Bree can be. You think about whether something is right or wrong before you do it."

"Oh..." Chase said. Somehow Davenport's words made him feel guiltier.

"You really have done a great job Chase. You live up to the pressure I put on you and you don't abuse the power it gives you. But what you did today, I just can't ignore."

Chase nodded slowly, "I'm sorry."

"I'm really disappointed in you Chase. You disobeyed the rules. You put yourself and Bree and Adam in danger just because you got mad. That can't happen again. If I am going to let you lead, you have to be above that. No matter how mad they make you, you can't let that affect your decision making. Do you understand?" Davenport asked.

Chase was trying so hard to keep the tears from welling up in his eyes that he merely nodded, afraid that if he spoke he might lose it.

Davenport continued, "I am going to be honest with you Chase. I thought about taking team leader away from you."

Chase looked panicked, "Please don't! I'll do anything! Ground me forever! But please don't do that!" If he wouldn't let him be team leader anymore he wouldn't have anything!

"BUT...I decided that wasn't the best way to go. You have done a great job so far, and I can see that you are just as disappointed in yourself as I am. A great leader has to be able to recognize his faults. And if you can accept my criticism and see fault with yourself, then you are already on your way to being a better leader."

Chase sighed with relief, but it was short lived. "That does not mean, however, that I am going to let you get away with this. I need to make sure this doesn't happen again. There is a reason I send you out as a team. It keeps you safe."

"I know," Chase said quietly, "I am really sorry."

"First, you are grounded for two weeks. You go to school and then you come home. That's it. No TV, no phone, no video games. If you get bored I have plenty of work you can do."

"Okay," Chase said sadly. It was going to be a long two weeks.

"Second, this isn't something I want to do, and I know it hasn't happened to you in awhile, but what happens when you do something dangerous you know you aren't suppose to do?"

Chase's mouth dropped open. "You can't be serious..."

"Answer the questions Chase," Davenport said sternly.

"But I am way too old for that now," Chase said desperately.

"Unless you want a preview...," Davenport said menacingly.

"Okay! You...You spank us." Chase said blushing. This was not happening. Chase refused to believe it. Sure has spanked Adam in recent memory, but that was Adam! This didn't happen to him! He didn't get in that kind of trouble. Except, he just had.

"Stand up Chase," Davenport said as he got up out of his chair.

Chase obeyed, but not without protest. "Please! Can't you just ground me longer?"

"No Chase! What you did was serious and the consequences that go with it are more harsh. Just be grateful you are getting a spanking instead of a funeral."

Chase snapped his mouth closed at that remark and nodded.

"Alright then," Davenport said with a note of satisfaction. "Take those snow pants off."

Chase did so quickly. He still couldn't believe what was about to happen, but 's words has taken all the protest out of him. He knew he deserved what was coming and if it meant he could stay team leader then it was worth it. Chase draped the snow pants over the chair and stood in his mission suit.

Davenport said, "Bend over the control desk and grab the opposite edge."

Chase did so slowly. He tightened his knuckles on the edge of the desk until they were an angry white. He felt butterflies in his stomach and tears were threatening to spill from his eyes, though he determinedly held them in. There was the sound of leather being pulled through belt loops somewhere behind him and Chase inhaled sharply. He hoped he could keep control of himself.

"You are getting thirty with the belt Chase. I know that is on the high side, but I keep picturing finding your body after it was crushed by snow and you absolutely will not do that to me again. Understand?"

"Yes," Chase said in almost a whisper. There was a whooshing sound and then a sharp crack. Chase jumped a little as the first stroke fell. There was a sharp line of pain running the entire length of his butt. Before he could react, another stroke fell and Chase groaned through gritted teeth. Davenport kept the strokes slow and steady at first, but about halfway through he picked up the pace and they began to fall harder and faster.

Chase was no longer able to hold his tears in. They were running down his face and he could feel his nose running as well. He was answering each lick with a yelp. He could no longer feel places individual licks popped him. It was just a building fire of pain. He tried to focus all his attention on his hands that were clinging to the side of the table and was determined not to embarrass himself by standing up.

Chase suddenly realized it was silent. His butt was throbbing, but the pain had dropped in intensity considerably. It must be over, he though to himself with relief. He felt a hand pat his upper back, "It's over buddy." Chase stood slowly. His dignity would not let him try to rub the pain out. He could try that when he was alone. He made sure to rub the remaining tears from his cheeks before he cast a shy look at Davenport.

"I'm really sorry. I won't do something like this again."

Davenport pulled Chase into a hug, "I know. You are forgiven." Chase buried himself in Davenport's arms. It felt nice. Davenport wasn't always one to show affection like this. They broke apart moments later. Davenport said, "I think you should apologize to Bree and Adam."

Chase nodded, "I will." He couldn't decide whether he should tell them everything that happened or not.

"I have some work to do, I'll be right upstairs if you need anything. Are you okay?" Davenport asked.

"I'm okay," Chase said convincingly. clapped him on the back and headed back upstairs. Chase stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, thinking he wished he had his own room. This would have been a good time to have his own bed to throw himself on. Instead he placed himself into his tube. He felt drained and sleepy.

Chase woke with a start at the sound of a knock on glass. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Adam's face two inches from his tube. "Don't breathe on my glass," Chase said sleepily. Adam grinned and breathe hot breathe onto the glass and then drew a smiley face into it.

Chase rolled his eyes and stepped out of his tube. The three sibling arranged themselves around the control desk. Bree looked at Chase with concern, "What happened?"

Chase sighed, "I'm grounded for two weeks."

Adam made a shocked noise, "Only two weeks? I had my money on forever!"

Chase shrugged, "Well that wasn't exactly all, but..."

"What do you mean?" Bree asked with curiosity.

Chase groaned and put his head in his hands, "He used his belt on me."

"He spanked you?" Bree said sounding shocked.

"What?!" Adam said, "I thought he only did that to me."

Bree shook her head, "That is only because you are usually the only one who still does things to deserve it." Bree put a hand on Chase's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Chase shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. I let what you guys said get to me and I did something stupid. And then you guys had to risk your lives to try and save me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Chase. We were just messing with you," Bree said, "You have to know we couldn't do mission without you."

"I could...Ow!" Adam yelped as Bree elbowed him in the side, "I mean we couldn't do it without you."

"Thanks," Chase said with a smile.


End file.
